More than Just a Kute Kitty
by Klonoa
Summary: NOTICE!! Yami finds a kute kitty and brings him home. You'll see what it is if you read. YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou and a possible SetoxJou no like don't read.
1. Chapter One

Yami: And this is about?

K: A kitty.

Yami: And?

K: Yugi and Yami couple.

Yami: Good enough for me.

K: Okay…

Yugi: Where am I in the summary?

K: You're kind of in it.

Yugi: I am?

Yami: * realizes where Yugi is in the summary * Oh Ra… * faints *

Yugi: * blinks * Yami?

K: Umm, read please.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Riiing!

"Hey Yami!"

A boy with red and black spiked hair and blonde bangs turned to the voice.

"Hi Jounouchi-kun," the boy called Yami said and with crimson eyes filled with amusement at his friend.

Jounouchi came up to Yami then stopped, leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Yami chuckled, "So Jou what did you need?"

Jou looked up; "I wanted to know if you can come to the arcade with me and the others." 

Yami shook his head. "Can't. Mom asked me to help grandpa with the shop."

"Oh," Jou sulked. "I wanted to beat you at Energeiz." Then he smiled, "But ya gotta listen ta your mom."

Yami nodded, "Right. See ya, Jou."

"See ya," Jou then ran towards Honda who was coming out of the school.

Yami smiled then began walking home.

"Meuh."

Yami stopped and turned to an alley.

"Meuh."

He walked cautiously into the alley and spotted a box with something in it. 

He crouched in front of the box then a white little head popped out of the box, which made Yami fall back.

"Meuh?" It cocked its head.

Yami stared at it. It was a cute little kitten with big violet eyes; its fur was shiny and white with black, red and yellow spiked on its head. It's fluffy tail moving back and forth slowly, it's little paws holding it up with the side of the box. 

Yami blinked then smiled. He reached over and scratched the kitten's ear. 

The kitten closed its eyes, purring and nuzzled Yami's hand.

Yami picked it up and set it on his lap. "Aren't you a cute little thing."

The white spiked head feline nuzzled his stomach then looked up at him with its big violet eyes.

"There's something different about you different from the other cats. Maybe I can take you home." Yami stood up holding the kitten.

"Just act really cute and maybe mom would allow you to stay," Yami said looking at the kitten that blinked up at him.

"Meuh."

"Mom I'm home!" Yami shut the door with the feline tucked under his arm. 

Ashita, Yami's mom came to greet her son but stopped when she saw the bundle under Yami's arm.

Yami became nervous at his mom's obvious stare.

"Meuh."

His mom took the kitten out of his arms. "It's so cute!" Yami sighed. Ashita petted the kitten fondly, which for some reason made Yami feel like he was going to burst and take the kitten from his mother's arms.

He shook the feeling off. "Can we keep him?"

Yami was surprised. His mother was asking him the question.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"I see. Well help your grandfather and watch the kitten," she gave the kitten back to Yami. "And I'll get some things for the little cutie."

His mom grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Yami and the kitten blinked. Yami looked at the kitten; "My mom can be so strange."

"Meuh?" it cocked its head.

Yami smiled scratching it's neck then carrying it to the front of the store to help grandpa.

For some reason there were a lot of customers in the store but Sugoroku, Yami's grandpa didn't mind. The problem was that Yami couldn't go near the kitten with all the customers playing with it.

'What's my problem? It's just a cat,' Yami shook his head but couldn't stop the jealous feelings he gets when someone else was touching the kitten.

Finally Sugoroku closed the shop at the same time Ashita came in, carrying a few bags.

"These are the toys, food, brush, bathing supplies, dishes, and this cute violet collar that matches his eyes. Is it okay if I name him Tenshi?" (Tenshi means Angel.)

Yami sweatdropped and he could feel the kitten sweatdrop as well.

"Tenshi?"

"Isn't it an adorable name, Yami?"

"Umm, sure."

She handed the collar to Yami. "Here you put it on him while I put these away."

Yami looked at 'Tenshi', then sighed.

"My mom's to energetic for her own good."

"Meuh?"

Yami set 'Tenshi' on the kitchen counter and snapped the collar on him.

"Meuh," 'Tenshi' scratched at the collar.

"You have to have it on, or someone else might take you in if you run off, or get lost."

'Tenshi' stopped clawing at the collar looking up a Yami.

Yami could feel that 'Tenshi' didn't want to leave, which confused him.

'How the heck can I feel its emotions and why was I talking to it?'

Yami sighed once more. "There's something about you that makes me want to protect you and care for you." Yami tapped its nose.

'Tenshi' gave a meuh that sounded like a giggle and jumped into Yami's arms.

At dinner, Ashita would not stop talking about the kitten and Sugoroku would make faces at her comments.

Yami had his head resting on his hand and was stirring the soup slowly.

'My family is strange. They act younger than I do.'

"Meuh."

Yami looked down from his food and saw 'Tenshi' nudge his leg.

"Aww, I bet he wants you to finish your food quickly," Ashita said.

Sugoroku rolled his eyes, "I don't think so you just want Yami to finish his food quickly." 

"It was worth a shot," Ashita shrugged.

Yami blinked at the comment but ate his soup faster.

"Meuh."

"Yami you have school tomorrow, so, get to bed!" Ashita shouted from upstairs.

Yami was absent-mindedly petting 'Tenshi' who was on his lap while watching TV. He turned the TV off then carried the kitten upstairs. When he got to the bathroom he set the feline near the sink, grabbed a toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

Yami chuckled as he watched 'Tenshi' paw at it's own reflection.

After he finished brushing his teeth the kitten jumped off the counter and ran to Yami's room.

'How did he know where my room was?' Yami then shrugged the question off and followed the kitten.

He changed into his black silk pajamas and he could feel eyes on him. He turned and saw 'Tenshi' watching him change. 

Yami quirked an eyebrow at the kitten, while the kitten responded by cocking his head.

Yami climbed into his bed and the kitten jumped onto the bed.

"I guess you can sleep on my bed," Yami slipped into his blanket. The kitten watched him drift off to sleep he then silently jumped off the bed, landing on the floor.

The kitten glowed a little and began to take form. What replaced the kitten was a small boy who was umm…naked. (Yami: *whistles* K: Yami! Hentai!)

The boy went to Yami's closet and dug up some clothes and shoved them under the bed so he could use them later tomorrow. 

He began picking behind his white cat ear and brought out tiny headphones.

"Ryou you there?" the boy whispered.

"I can hear you loud and clear Yugi," Yugi heard the respond.

"Did you get found by Bakura?"

"Yep."

"That's good. Yami found me too. How do we warn them about J.C.P?"

"I don't know Yugi but why would he want them?"

"Something about a past life. Any way Yami's cute."

Ryou snickered, "Yeah so is Bakura."

"So are we still up to the plan Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, "Of course."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later," Ryou cut the transmission.

Yugi put the headphones back and stared at Yami fondly.

'Good night Yami. See ya at school.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi: O___O I'm the cat!

K: Yep.

Yugi: And Ryou's one too!

K: Yep.

Yami: And aibou was naked!

K: ~___~

Yugi: *blushes*

Yami: With cute kitty ears and tail!

Yugi: *blushes deeper*

K: Yami stop it! Okay readers I know this story is strange but it's been 

bugging me all night so I wrote it.

Yami: Review so I can be with my chibi hikari neko!

K: *****sighs*


	2. Chapter Two

Yami: This doesn't have us in it! 

K: -___-

Yami: It's about the tomb robber!

Yugi: And Ryou.

K: *sighs* Some people might want to know what happened between them.

Yami: Like whom…

K: BakuraxRyou fans.

Yami: -____- 

Yugi: *holding a sign 'Read so my sexy Yami would shut up.'*

Yami: O___o

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A tall brown haired, blue eyed cat boy was pacing in front of his two loyal friends. He stopped and turned to them.

"We can't let J. C. P. get them they are innocent in this age."

"Age?" Yugi questioned.

The other nodded, "They were enemies in a past life and now he's our enemy."

"Why is he still alive then?" asked Ryou.

Blue eyes shook his head (you should know who he is if you don't then you aren't very much of a Yugioh fan.) "I'm not sure how. Rumor is he's immortal.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged looked with each other.

Blue eyes handed them both a folder. "This contains the profile of the person you're watching."

Yugi whistled looking through the pictures of the person, "He's hot."

Blue eyes quirked an eyebrow and Yugi shrugged back in response.

Ryou giggled when he looked in his folder then exchanged looks with Yugi and they both giggled.

Blue eyes sighed. (I'm not going to call him that forever.)

A pure white cat was walking on top of a brick wall. Its eyes were trailing on a person who was walking out the school doors. The cat looked up at the other cat that had black, red and blond spiky hair on top of its head. They both nodded to each other and then the other jumped off the wall and went to an alley.

The white cat turned back to the person he had to watch. The boy finally reached the school gates and the jumped off following the boy.

"Meow."

Bakura turned and saw no one there, he blinked then began walking again.

"Meow."

Bakura whirled around glaring then looked down to see a white kitten staring at him with large green eyes. (Ryou in the first few eppys he had green eyes and Bakura had a pinkish-red eyes.)

"What do you want?" Bakura demanded from a cat. (K: O___o Bakura: I wouldn't want anything from a cat. K: I bet you would. Bakura: -___- )

"Meow."

Bakura glared at it then stalked down the street heading home with the kitten following.

Bakura slammed the door to his house knowing his father wasn't home.

"Meow."

Bakura slowly turned and saw the kitten by the door. The white kitten stared at him intensely while Bakura stared back, twitching.

Bakura grabbed the cat by the nap of its neck and brought it to his face. "Why are you following me?"

The kitten stared then licked Bakura's nose.

Bakura gave it a quire look, "Usually animals don't like me, hell no one likes me."

The kitten nuzzled his face to Bakura's.

Bakura twitched then dropped into a couch holding the kitten that was still nuzzling him.

Bakura sighed, "You're a strange cat. Why would you like me? I hate animals." 'Why am I even talking to it?!'

"Meow."

Bakura looked down, "If you want to stay just stay out of my way." He dropped the cat on the floor and went up the stairs.

The kitten blinked then followed Bakura. When it got to the room Bakura he was laying on the bed with an arm over his head.

"Meow."

Bakura sat up and frowned down at it. "I guess I should make dinner." He walked over the kitten and went back down.

The cat blew a lock of hair out of its eyes, then followed him again.

The cat sighed as he waited for Bakura to finish showering. 'I wonder if Yugi's having any problems.' He looked down the halls. 'Where's Bakura's parents? Maybe that's why he acts this way.'

He heard the water stop running and the shower door opening then some rummaging.

The door opened with Bakura in a towel and using another one to dry his hair coming out.

He noticed the kitten staring up at him and for some reason he blushed.

"What are you staring at?"

"Meow."

Bakura walked quickly to his room and changed into fresh clothes then began to blow dry his long hair.

The kitten had watched the whole thing with a glint in its eyes when it watched Bakura drop the towel to changes. He gave a kitty grin when he noticed Bakura blushing while he was changing.

'Why am I acting like this in front of a cat. It's not a person, it's not like it can talk to other people,' Bakura thought still drying his hair.

After drying his hair Bakura sat in his desk trying to do his homework. The cat jumped on the desk looking at the papers.

Bakura looked at the cat then pushed it off the desk and went back to work but the cat jumped back. Bakura glared at it and tried to ignore it but for some reason the cat's eyes were hard to ignore.

He shook his head then turned away from the kitten but when he did the kitten began meowing loudly. Bakura groaned then turned back to the kitten, picked him up and laid on the bed with the kitten on his stomach.

"You are so annoying," he stared at the kitten accusingly.

"Meow…"

Bakura sighed, laying the cat on the side of the bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

"I'm going to sleep you strange feline, so don't bug me," Bakura reached for the lamp and turned it off.

The kitten stared at Bakura's face then leaped off the bed and glowed while heading to a dresser.

The kitten was now a… naked white haired boy. (Bakura: *drools* K: O___o who's worse you or Yami?)

After the boy got the clothes he wanted to use for tomorrow he laid them under the bed. (Bakura: How original. K: Why are you here? Bakura: Umm.)

Then the boy heard silent beeping only he could hear with his sensitive cat ears. He took out the small headphones from behind his ears.

"Ryou you there?" his friend on the other line asked.

"I can hear you loud and clear Yugi," he responded.

"Did you get found by Bakura?"

"Yep."

"That's good. Yami found me too. How do we warn them about J. C. P.?"

"I don't know Yugi but why would he want them?"

"Something about a past life. Anyway Yami's cute."

"Yeah so is Bakura," he snickered.

"So are we up to the plan, Yugi?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later," he pressed a button on the headphone, ending the transmission.

He looked at Bakura then sighed. 'I hope he's nicer when I'm more human looking.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Where's Bakura and Ryou weren't they just here?

K: *shrugs* I don't keep track of them as much as you and Yugi.

Yami: -____- right…

Yugi: ^_^; um… read and review. Please?


	3. Chapter Three

K: People gave me stuff.

Yami: Shouldn't they give things away in random fics?

K: *shrugs*

Neko Yugi: Meuh!

Yami: O__O ^__^ *cuddles his cat boy hikari*

N. Yugi: ^_^ Hehe.

K: *blink blink* okay… from radiany I got a ticket for 1000 to wherever I want to go, 3 wish tickets and 3 engagement ring… hmm…

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was shining dimly through the window of the bedroom. Yami frowned when the light was shown on his face.

"Meuh."

Yami slowly opened an eye and saw big violet eyes staring at him.

"Ahh!" Yami yelled falling off the bed.

"Meuh!" 'Tenshi' looked down at Yami, worried.

Yami had a hand to his head mumbling a few curses then looked up at the kitten.

"I'm okay," Yami said getting up. He stretched showing his well-toned stomach when his shirt lifted up from his stretching.

The cat stared at the stomach with slight drool coming from its mouth.

Yami yawned, then bent down to pet the kitten making it purr then he went straight out the bedroom to the bathroom. The kitten frowned when Yami suddenly left after petting him and he ran after his new 'owner'. 

When he got to the bathroom he watched Yami gurgle some type of mouthwash then spit it in the sink. (Yami: I don't use mouthwash.)

The kitten blinked then ran back to Yami's room to lay on the bed.

After a while Yami came back in and smiled when he saw the kitten snoozing on his bed. He then went to his closet to get his school uniform.

He paused, 'Wasn't there a set of clothes in here?' then he shrugged, assuming they were in the laundry. (His school uniform is the same as the show. People don't mind him wearing a black or leather shirt underneath but I don'' mind him wearing a white shirt either.)

After he changed he went downstairs for breakfast. The kitten opened his eyes then followed Yami downstairs.

"Ohayo kaasan," Yami said to his mother.

"Ohayo Yami! Ohayo Tenshi!"

"Meuh!"

"Aww. He's saying good morning," Ashita said.

Yami rolled his eyes then picked up the kitten.

Suddenly something burst threw the door, it was Jou.

"Ohayo Yami-kun!"

Yami's eyes were wide and 'Tenshi' was clutching onto Yami's leather shirt, surprised at the teen's sudden entrance.

Yami shook himself out of his shock, "Ohayo Jounouchi-kun."

"What's that?" Jou stared closely at the kitten. The kitten stared back; blinking then turned to bury its face into Yami's shirt.

"Kawaii!" Ashita shouted at the kitten's antics. 

Yami sweatdropped while petting the kitten.

"I found him Jounouchi-kun. He feels different from any other cat I've seen."

Jou pulled back from the kitten, "So yous keepin it?"

Yami nodded still petting 'Tenshi.'

Jou blinked not expecting Yami to actually keep an animal he just found.

Suddenly Ashita walked by them, stuffing a piece of toast into Yami's mouth and taking the kitten, putting it on the kitchen counter.

"Scoot you have to go to school," Ashita pushed Yami and Jou out the door. (K: Yami still has the toast in his mouth too! Yami: -___-)

'Tenshi' blinked then jumped off the counter and raced up the stairs to Yami's room to 'change'.

Ring!

Yami and Jou raced to the room hoping the second bell wouldn't ring.

When they got to their room they slid into their desks then the bell rang. They both sighed in relief then sat up straight when the teacher came in.

Ms. Mono walked to the front, staring at everyone.

"We have some new students, class," she said.

Yami gasped at the boy who almost looked like him and he heard Bakura who was in front of him grunt at his look a like too.

"This is Mutou, Yugi."

"Konichiwaa," Yugi bowed then stared at Yami. Yami felted heat rush up to his cheeks at Yugi's intense stare.

"And Kura, (Ryou: O___o K: ^^; ) Ryou."

"Hello," Ryou also bowed.

"Take your seats at the back and we'll get started on slope equations," Ms. Mono said turning to the board.

Everyone groaned while Yami and Bakura stared at Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi sat behind Yami and Ryou sat to the right of Bakura. Yami turned around to Yugi and examined him, while Yugi was taking out his books.

'He looks a lot like me, wait, are those my clothes? Nah can't be and his eyes remind me of the kitten. Strange.'

"Yes?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Yugi who was smiling at him.

"Huh?" was Yami's intelligent response. (Yami: Hey!)

"You were staring at me," Yugi answered opening his book.

"Oh um sorry," Yami blushed. (Yami: I don't blush that much. K: Well you don't know you're in love yet. Yami: …..Oh.)

"It's okay."

Bakura was looking at Ryou from the corner of his eye. 'Why the hell does he look like me? Are those my clothes?!'

After a while of watching each other then blushing every time they got caught the teacher was now asking questions.

She saw Yugi staring at the back of Yami's head and thought she should pick on him so she wrote a question on the board.

"Mr. Mutou."

Yugi looked up.

"Tell me the answer to this question please."

Yugi quickly looked at the question, "Y equals one half X plus two." (Everyone: O__O Yugi: *whistling*)

The teacher blinked, "…right." Then she picked on someone else who seemed distracted by who knows what.

'Yugi was really quick on the question and he didn't seem to even be listening to teacher when she was explaining,' Yami thought when Yugi answered the question too quickly for a person who wasn't paying attention.

"Hmm."

Yami turned and saw the Anzu girl staring at him. He gagged then turned tot he window looking at Yugi's reflection.

The bell finally rang and Yami and Bakura snapped out of their daze at watching their doppelgangers. 

Yami gathered his books and noticed Yugi waiting.

"What class do you have next?" Yugi asked.

"English with Mr. Vinh."

"Oh," Yugi looked at his schedule. "I have him next too. Can you help me get there."

Yami smile, "Sure."

"Thanks…"

"Yami."

"Thanks Yami."

"No problem Mutou-san."

Yugi smiled, "Call em Yugi."

Yami felted himself blush again, (Yami: -____-) "Okay Yugi."

Anzu was watching from the door waiting for Yami, but she was pushed out of the way by Jou who came back in the class.

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm knowing Jou was going to drag them to class.

Jou dragged them all the way to English, and he finally stopped, dropping into his desk after letting Yami go.

"Hi Yugi right?" Jou asked.

Yugi nodded.

Jou grinned, "Welcome to the school. My name's Katsuya, Jounouchi but call me Jou. Yami here is to formal always calling me Jounouchi-kun."

Yugi giggled, "Okay Jou." Yugi looked around. "Why aren't there many people here." (Yami: Hmmm….this is familiar.)

"Oh that. People usually skip or late," Jou answered. (Yami: Really familiar.)

Ryou came up to them, "Hi."

"Hi Ryou," Yugi greeted him then turned to the others. "This is my friend Ryou. This is Yami and Jou."

They exchanged greetings.

Yugi whispered to Ryou, "How's Bakura?"

Ryou sighed, "He can be um… arrogant… anti-social…" 

"It's okay he'll open up." He turned to Yami, "What are we doing?"

"Macbeth."

(Yami: This is familiar too. K:…I'm just going to skip English it's boring.)

"Can I see your schedule Yugi?" Yami asked after class during break.

Yugi handed Yami his schedule and watched Yami's eyes widen.

"We have the same classes," Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi grinned. "You take band?"

(Yami: This is too familiar! K: ^^; )

Yami nodded, "I play the tenor saxophone."

(Yami: Ahh! A sax! K: Umm.)

Yugi followed Yami to the band room; "I play the flute."

Yami nodded getting his instrument from the shelf.

Yugi took out his flute from his backpack and began putting it together.

Yugi got to sit in front of Yami and they would talk at times and complimenting on their talent at their instrument.

After class was lunch and the cafeteria was really crowd. Yugi had wandered off to find Ryou while Yami said he'd be at a table with Jou.

Yugi walked in the halls for a while and spotted Ryou who was looking out the window.

"Hey Ryou."

Ryou looked up, "Hey."

"How were your classes?"

"Boring and I can't tell if Bakura's glaring, lusting or just plain staring at me."

Yugi giggled, "I guess it is hard to tell with him."

"Yeah… what's your next period?"

"Umm… gym."

"Oh goody," Ryou sighed.

"It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You're more trained in this area."

Yugi shrugged, "Well I'm not suppose to use those reflexes."

"I guess but I bet you will anyway."

Yugi laughed, "Maybe. Come on let's go eat."

They both went to the cafeteria looking around. 

"Yug! Ryou! Overhear!"

They turned and saw Jou waving them over and sitting at their table was Honda, Bakura, and Yam. Then walked over and sat beside the people they were supposed to watch.

Anzu wasn't to far from the table she was talking to a few girls while trying to watch Yami. Yugi noticed this but tried to ignore it. 

"So what are we doing in P. E.?" Ryou asked anybody because they were all in P.E. together.

"I think we're doing archery," Honda answered.

"Ooooh," Yugi rubbed his hands together.

Ryou sweatdropped, "He likes archery."

(Yugi: And anything else with weapons. K: ^_^; )

"I'm not that good," Jou sighed.

"I could help!" Yugi said.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Yug!"

"Yug?" Jou sweatdropped, "Yeah a nickname if you don't mind."

Yugi smiled, "It's okay I don't mind."

Through the whole conversation Yami stared at Yugi and Bakura stared at Ryou, thinking the same thing.

'Why does he remind me of the cat?'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Isn't it obvious. You make me seem idiotic.

K: I don't mean to but you aren't supposed to know.

N. Yugi: Yeah Yami.

Yami: *crosses arms* I guess…

K: I want to know if you want me to put Anzu in P.E. with them so Yugi can 'accidentally' shoot her.

N. Yugi: *holding a sign that says 'Review so Yami won't be so grouchy and kiss me more.'*

Yami: *blink blink* You could have just asked me to kiss you aibou.

K: …


	4. Chapter Four

Yami: Wait I figured something out.  
  
K: What?  
  
Yami: The classes we were in were the same as yours.  
  
K:...yes, except P. E. I have history in that period.  
  
Yami: You are so creative. Not.  
  
K: -___-  
  
Yami: And you got me to play your instrument too.  
  
K: So?  
  
Yami: -___-  
  
N. Yugi: I can't wait for archery I want to hit someone.  
  
K + Yami: O___O  
  
N. Yugi: ^^;  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was time for fourth period, which was P.E. for our characters.  
  
The boys and girls went to their locker rooms and stupid Anzu almost followed Yami into the boy's locker room but some girls dragged her back.  
  
It was a coincidence that Ryou and Yugi's lockers were next to their respective charges. (Bakura: Coincidence my ass. K: Shut up)  
  
"So you like archery?" Yami asked Yugi while changing.  
  
"Yep. I like any form of weaponry," Yugi slowly put his clothes on.  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi watching him change. 'Wow he has a good build, slender and a lot of curves for a boy...what the hell! Bad Yami! Stop staring!'  
  
Yami turned and stuck his head in his locker trying to keep his arousal in check.  
  
He didn't notice Yugi smirking when he noticed Yami's shorts.  
  
Ryou was quickly changing while Bakura shut his locker.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou from the corner of his eye. 'Why is he changing quickly? Is he embarrassed? He doesn't look that bad. What am I saying?!' Bakura began banging his head on the locker.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Bakura looked over to Ryou who looked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Bakura walked off.  
  
Ryou sighed, 'I wish he wasn't so difficult.'  
  
Everyone finished changing and were going to warm up.  
  
"Hey Yami," Jou jogged over to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"While you were changing I noticed you were blushing," Jou grinned.  
  
"Umm," Yami looked everywhere but his friend's face.  
  
"You like Yug don't ya," it was a statement not a question.  
  
Yami looked over to Yugi who was just shooting hoops. "He is attractive."  
  
"Attractive my ass. You like him more than his good looks."  
  
Yami frowned, "Can't we talk about this later."  
  
Jou still grinning just nodded.  
  
"Okay class put the equipment away and sit in the middle!" the teacher Mr. Lain yelled.  
  
Everyone sat in the middle while Mr. Lain explained what to do in archery.  
  
Anzu wanted to sit by Yami but Yugi, Jou, Honda, Bakura and Ryou were huddled around him ignoring everyone and just talking.  
  
Anzu huffed and went to join her 'friends'. (Yami: She has friends? K: No she just follows people. Yami: Oh. K: I'm skipping to where everyone is shooting arrows.)  
  
Yugi was helping Jou hold the bow and arrow.  
  
There were a lot of arrows flying everywhere and Jou was nervous about the arrows that might hit him but Yugi ignored them.  
  
Only Yami and Bakura were able to hit the targets while others hit the floor, walls and some even just fell off the bow.  
  
Mr. Lain blew the whistle.  
  
"Okay class let's have a competition against boys and girls. Pick some one to represent you."  
  
The girls huddled around each other trying to choose whom to represent them, which was hard because none were very good. (Yami: Are you insulting yourself? K: It doesn't mean all girls are bad just them. Anyway I'm good at weaponry too. Yami: *remembers the gun and all the cans she hit* Right.)  
  
"Yug should represent us!" Jou flung his arm over Yugi's shoulders.  
  
All the boys were hesitant but agreed to let Yugi shoot.  
  
The girls shoved Anzu next to Yugi. Anzu grumbled not wanting to shoot.  
  
"Okay. Use three arrows and the ones closest to the bull's eyes is the winner," explained Mr. Lain.  
  
Yugi and Anzu picked up a bow adn arrow and aimed at the targets.  
  
Anzu arranged the arrow to aim at the target and let go. The arrow went up and hit a lamp.  
  
The boys broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Quiet boys quiet!" Mr. Lain shouted.  
  
After everyone quieted down Yugi aimed right at the middle and let go. It hit the bull's eye perfectly and the boys cheered.  
  
Jou leaned over to Ryou, "He is good."  
  
Ryou sighed, "Of course. He has a weaponry fetish."  
  
Jou made a funny, shocked face, 'I wonder if he has any weapons on him. Must not get Yug angry.'  
  
Anzu growled then looked over at Yami who had all his attention to Yugi. She growled louder and picked up another arrow.  
  
She let the arrow go and it bounced off the metal railing of the balcony and was flying toward Yugi. Yugi dodged it and it hit one of the girls, which made her scream in pain.  
  
"Get the nurse!" Mr. Lain yelled at a student who ran out the doors to get one.  
  
"Mazaki! Sit at the bench! Now!"  
  
Anzu grumbled and plopped on the bench.  
  
The nurse came and got the teacher to carry the girl to the nurse's office.  
  
"Yugi can finish," he said before he left.  
  
Yugi smiled, and he quickly shot the arrow and it hit the center then he took the last arrow and aimed somewhere else.  
  
Everyone noticed this and they backed away. Yugi aimed at the metal part of the lamps on the ceiling.  
  
Anzu was sitting on the bench with a pouty face. (Yami: *gags* K: I hear you.)  
  
She saw something shiny under the bench, "Hey a quarter." (Yami: It's just a quarter. K: Just a quarter?! Yami: O___O)  
  
She got off the bench and bent down to grab it at the same time Yugi let the arrow go.  
  
It bounced off the lamp and went straight to Anzu's rear. (Yugi: Eww! K: Bad mental image.)  
  
"Owww!" Anzu leaped into the air holding her rear while everyone watched her jump around like a frog.  
  
Everyone was howling with laughter even Yami and Bakura then the bell rang and everyone raced to their change rooms to well change of course.  
  
After everyone changed they all raced to their last class before the second bell.  
  
"So what are we doing in science?" Yugi asked sitting between Jou and Yami waiting for the teacher.  
  
"We're doing chemistry, experimenting with sodium and potassium," Yami answered.  
  
Yugi grinned, "Sodium and potassium eh?"  
  
"What the big deal Yug," Jou asked.  
  
"Sodium is okay but potassium is more explosive," Yugi said still grinning.  
  
Yami and Jou looked at each other nervously.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We're making clay figures today class," said the art teacher Mr. Saku.  
  
"Hmm, clay... I can't wait until the heating process," Bakura said when he received his chunk of clay.  
  
Ryou looked wryly at Bakura, 'I don't know whose worse Bakura or Yugi.' Then he sighed, 'I never get to do anything exciting.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All the students ran out of the smoking science room while Anzu crawled out.  
  
"Mazaki! Detention!" yelled Ms. Ran coughing.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou and Honda were huddled near Yugi's locker, which was near the science room.  
  
"What happened?" Honda coughed.  
  
"Yous didn't see? Of course you didn't yous were flirting with some girl," Jou said making Honda blush.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
I bumped into Anzu and she dropped the chunk of potassium into the tray of water then boom!" Yugi giggled.  
  
"O...kay," Honda said, then the bell rang.  
  
"Yes home time!" Jou said, "So are you guys coming to the arcade?"  
  
Honda nodded, "Of course."  
  
Yami shook his head, "Mom, wants me home."  
  
"Man. Mothers... what about you Yug?"  
  
"Um, I have to still pack so I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said quickly then ran down the hall rather fast for someone that short.  
  
Everyone in the hall blinked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two figures were leaping building and for some reason no one noticed. (Bakura: Idiots. K: Why are you here? Only Yugi and Yami are usually here! Bakura: *blinks then runs away* K: -___-)  
  
Yugi and Ryou were leaping buildings like well cats, trying to get home before their 'masters'.  
  
Ryou then turned another directiong while Yugi kept going straight.  
  
When Yugi got to the game shop he jumped to Yami's window and opened it then shut if quietly behind him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mom! Tadaima!" Yami said taking off his shoes.  
  
"Good. Get cleaned up and help your jiichan carry boxes from the storage," she called from the back.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes while jiichan shrugged.  
  
"Meuh."  
  
He looked down and saw 'Tenshi' staring up at him and blushing?  
  
Yami picked up the kitten and went to go change.  
  
'Now this kitten's reminding me of Yugi.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami: Can potassium do that?  
  
K: Yep. I've seen small pieces blow up just by touching water.  
  
Yami: Hmm...  
  
K: I don't want to know what you are thinking.  
  
N. Yugi: I feel itchy.  
  
Yami: *he reaches over and scratches Yugi behind the ear*  
  
N. Yugi: *purring*  
  
K: Okay... 


	5. Notice gomen ne!

Notice 

****

K: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm really, really sick.

Yugi: Yeah when she coughs it sounds like something is coming up from her throat.

K: Yeah, I have a headache, my body is numb, and I've been coughing repeatedly and all I've done is sleep.

Yami: She'll try to get the next chapter of this story around this week.

K: Well, until this cold let's up. Gomen ne! *coughs* Ugh…

Yugi: Bye! Bye!

Yami: Ja.


	6. Chapter Five

K: *sighs* I'm sorry it's taking so long to put chapters up but school's giving me a hard time and I'm still kind of sick but not as sick as before. So, I'm trying to play this game Dark Cloud 2 to relieve stress.

Yami: Right, later you're going to check if you're dead.

K: Okay. *Checks pulse* O__O I have no pulse!! X__x

Yami: -___-;

Yugi: Yami look what you've done!

Yami: I don't think that is how you check if you're dead.

K: X__x

Yugi: *sighs* Too late for that…  ^___^ oh well enjoy!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yami! Yami-chan! Wait up!"

Yami turned to see a fast running Yugi run down the sidewalk waving at him.

"Hey Yami," Yugi stopped in front of Yami, "Can I walk with you to school?"

"Sure," Yami said then began walking with Yugi beside him. "So, what do you think of our school?"

"Well, it's okay," Yugi, answered then a dog ran in front of him. He stopped and stared at the dog, which barked and growled at him. (Yami: -___- you are so lame.  K: X__x  Yami: -___-;;)

"How odd," Yami said leaning down and petting the dog, "That dog usually likes everyone, well, except cats." (Yami: …LAME!  Yugi: Yami be nice! She was in biology when she was writing this.  Yami: So…?   Yugi: *shrugs*)

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together into a frown. 'Oh boy I hope he doesn't suspect something of me.'

To bad for Yugi, Yami was thinking about what he just said. 'Hmm, the dog like everything except cats, Yugi came after I found the cat, and both Yugi and the cat seem to remind me of each other, and the dog growls at Yugi…' Then he shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worried that Yami was either ill or he figured him out.

"Yeah I'm okay," Yami said. 'Hmm, maybe, but it seems too strange. I'll just watch him closely.'

"Class, seems like we have a new student today," Ms. Mono said.

Everyone began whispering while Yugi and Ryou exchanged confused looks. 

The teen walked in and everyone gasped then began whispering.

"Isn't that Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah the CEO of Kaibacorp."

"He's so hot!"

"I see you student know who he is so, Kaiba-san take a seat next to Mutou-san," Ms. Mono said then began writing on the board.

Kaiba took a seat next to Yugi who was staring at Seto with narrowed eyes. "Why are you here?" Yugi hissed.

Seto turned to him and replies in a monotone voice,  "To see if you two didn't mess up."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Whatever the recreation of the pharaoh's priest."

Seto gave Yugi an odd look but didn't reply so; he turned back to the board. 

'Hmm, why is Kaiba-kun here?' Ryou thought then looked over at Bakura who was staring at him. He quickly looked away with a pink tint in his cheeks.

Ryou blinked then shrugged and turned to the board.

Mr. Linh was droning on and on about Mac Beth not caring if people fell asleep.  'It's good that Anzu isn't in this class,' Yami thought almost falling asleep. He could barely keep his eyes open as he stared at Yugi from behind. 'Maybe Yugi is the kitty. He has the same large violet eyes and cuteness… what the?!' Yami blinked rapidly. 'Am I falling for him?' he sighed, 'Too many things going through my head especially Yugi and those dreams. Why do I keep dreaming I'm an Egyptian pharaoh? And Yugi and the others are in it, and Pegasus… the man who made duel monster assassinated me…'

"Yami."

"Huh?" Yami looked up from his thoughts seeing Yugi's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes aibou?"

Yugi looked at Yami strangely, "Aibou?"

Yami blinked, "I-I don't know where that came from."

"Hmm," Yugi pondered then shook his head, "Come on we have to go to our next class."

"Oh," Yami began to gather his books and followed Yugi out the room.

Yugi walked silently thinking, "Aibou? That sounds awfully familiar and it seems to fit when Yami said it.'

"History is so boring!" Jounouchi yawned.

Seto frowned at that then turned around. "Other people are trying to learn."

"Well, sorry!" Jounouchi said sarcastically

Seto glared at him then turned around. 'He must bet the pharaoh's friend. Wait! Back in ancient Egypt I was his… oh RA!' Seto stared blankly at his book.

'What's his problem?' Jounouchi thought seeing Seto clutch his desk tightly. Jounouchi turned his head to see Anzu writing in her book "Yami and Anzu forever" in a heart. Jounouchi gagged, 'She's an idiot.'

"Kaiba-kun, why are you really here?" Yugi asked with his arms crossed. It was lunchtime and Yugi and Ryou dragged Seto outside to an isolated place to talk. 

"As I said before to see if you don't screw things up," Seto answered also crossing his arms.

"We can do this our self's," Ryou said sternly. 

Seto sighed, "Only if you remember the past like I do."

"How did you remember?" Yugi questioned leaning onto the wall.

"The dreams I told you about."

Ryou's eyes widened, "I'm having dream, too, about ancient Egypt."

Yugi nodded, "Same. So J. C. P. remember and wants revenge, right?"

Seto blinked then gave a curt nod, "You're quick and yes he hates the pharaoh because he wanted the pharaoh's lover."

"Lover?" they both said.

Seto stared at Yugi as Yugi stared back. Yugi's eyes widen, "I'm his…!"

Seto nodded leaving to go to the cafeteria. Yugi was in shock and Ryou tried to snap him out. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yugi said, "Maybe that's why I feel so attracted to him… it feels right, to be near him…"

"Maybe I was Bakura's lover," Ryou thought out loud then saw Yugi stare at him. "Well I feel attracted to him, too!"

"Right… let's go eat white kitty," Yugi said then dragged Ryou inside.

"Yes, sir, tri-colored kitty!" Ryou mocked, as Yugi glared at him and shoved him through the door.

The three that were there didn't know they were spied on "What was that?!" Bakura yelled at Yami. "He's-he's attracted to me?" Bakura was turning red from anger; embarrassment and he also felt the same way.

Yami sat there thinking, 'So those dreams are my past life.' Then he flushed. 'Yugi's my past lover… is that why I called him aibou? Wait… Ryou called him tri-colored kitty… KITTY!'

"Come on pharaoh!" Bakura said then blinked. Yami looked at him strangely and he just shrugged, "It just came out. Heh, but I like it calling you that instead of your name."

Yami glared at him, "Whatever, tomb robber!"

"Hmph," Bakura walked to the building. Yami followed still in deep thought about this and finally decided Yugi is the cat and they were going to have a long talk. Then he grinned, "Hey tomb robber! Didn't Yugi call Ryou white kitty? Have you noticed a white cat following you?"

Bakura's eyes widened at what Yami said and realized that Ryou was the… "Holy crap!!!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Hehehe…

Yugi: Holy crap?

Yami: -__- you got that from homestarrunner.com didn't you…

K: I love that site. It's so funny! Especially the Strong bad emails!

Yami: *sighs* I thought you were going to be angry about that review in Holiday Specials!

K: Oh, yeah! Tealover said she hated my story because I got Yugi to punch Anzu off the Ferris wheel! Sheesh! Then she shouldn't have read it! 

Yugi: Yeah! Yami's mine! *Glomps Yami*

Yami: -^____^-

K: O.o um… kawaii… um… *leaves them alone and runs away*

Y+Y: ^____^ R&R!!


	7. NOTICE yep I'M GONE for 2 WEEKS!

Hello, readers. I'm sorry I won't be updating because my family and I are going on a family vacation so, I'm leaving tomorrow, June 27. Just to let everyone know I'll be gone for 2 weeks. ;__; oh Ra no computer for 2 freakin weeks! I'll try to write something during my trip but I might be busy but I'll try. So Ja ne fellow readers, reviewers and authors! 

                                                                                                Klonoa


End file.
